


A Guide To Modern Youth

by IamTheFezMan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lectures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheFezMan/pseuds/IamTheFezMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara gives The Doctor and education which, as usual, goes straight over his head.<br/>'You can't teach an old dog new tricks.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide To Modern Youth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my pal, Oswald for her Birthday, which was a week ago.. But I already apologised, so it's okay.   
> @_TwiceDeadGirl_  
> Criticism and helpful tips are much appreciated.

A Guide To Modern Youth

'Clara, are you sure about this?..' He moves his legs in different positions, trying to make himself more comfortable. 'It's a bit tight.. At the bottom.'

'It's meant to be like that, you div!' Clara's patience was running short. They had been at this for hours and he had done nothing but complain the entire time. 'You asked for my help, now quit complaining and cooperate!'

'Fine.. No need to shout.' He rolled his eyes and walked towards his bedroom mirror, examining the new trousers Clara had bought him in her attempt to help his fashion sense. He turned around to examine them from the back. 'Who's Calvin and why is his name on my pants? More importantly, why can I see my pants? Shouldn't they be, you know, in my trousers?' He tried to pull the wine trousers up past his hips.

'It's the style of the trousers, Doctor. Loose at the top and tight at the bottom. I assure you, this is what's considered normal for people your age, Well, your physical age, to be wearing. Chinos.' She glares at him as he tries to pull them up. 'They have to hang below your hips or you'll look like an idiot.'

'Chinos.. Were they designed by Al Pachino? But isn't he a film person?' He glanced upwards at the woollen beanie hat that sat on his once floppy hair, which was now gelled into a quiff, reading the text on the hat. 'What does 'YOLO' mean? Why is it on the hat?'

Clara took a deep breath to calm herself, pinching the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. 'Just trust me, Doctor... Please.' 

He managed to stay silent for a surprisingly long time. In his case, a 'surprisingly long time' was merely two minutes and twenty three seconds. She counted.  
'Why am I wearing glasses? I never thought I needed them. Can they do anything? They seem pointless.. I thought glasses worn by modern youth would look cooler.'

'Doctor, can you just shut -'

'Why are they so thick? Bit old-fashioned, don't you think?'

'Not everything needs to have a reason!' 

Clara had reached the end of her fuse. She wasn't the most patient of his companions, which she had proved on many occasions when she had slapped him for not shutting up or getting them lost. Again.

'How about we break in the new look, eh?' He offered her his hand with an apologetic smile, sensing that he had annoyed her once again. He kicked aside the 'Urban Outfitters' and 'Hollister' shopping bags before he led her to the console room.

The two went on a trip to the cinema and blent in well without his usual ridiculous get up. They encountered some trouble, made a close escape with no injuries.

The next time Clara saw The Doctor, he stood proudly by the console with an idiotic grin, a fez on his head and a bow tie around his neck.  
'You can't teach an old dog new tricks, Oswald.'


End file.
